<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creepypasta: Resurgence by eMaid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555880">Creepypasta: Resurgence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eMaid/pseuds/eMaid'>eMaid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Corpses, Death, Derogatory Language, Drowning, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Gore, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Killing, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Mental Breakdown, Mental Disintegration, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Family, Necrophilia, Psychological Torture, Racism, Racist Language, Self-Harm, Serial Killers, Snuff, Torture, Violence, Violent Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eMaid/pseuds/eMaid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve decided to rewrite a couple of the most popular creepypastas that we know, considering that the original stories behind them lacked a lot of creativity and reasoning on why they turned out the way they did and what happened.</p><p>Real gorey stuff so be careful when reading.<br/>Can be triggering to some.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creepypasta: Resurgence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Keep in mind I’m not the original creator of these creepypastas, I’m only rewriting them. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>OKAY HOLD ON I SWEAR I'LL ADD AN ACTUAL CHAPTER IN SOON</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>